frozen pop star
by Frozenlover55
Summary: when jack,a teen pop star, is going to Elsa's high school and Elsa's is having trouble on her own like: being bullied, trying to keep her sister, Anna, and there cousin, punize, out of trouble, while trying to be the perfect daughter to her dad(sorry mom died I thought it would spice it up a little bit) will jack loosen her up a little bit or will she be stuck like this forever?
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE, YES THIS A JELSA *CHEERS JELSA YAAY* ENJOY. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXPECT:MELODY (YES SHE IS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BUT NO ****PAIRING *SAD FACE*) AND THIS STORY. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK WERIDJELSAFAN FOR ** **HELPING ME WITH THE STORY LINE, SO THANK YOU IF YOU ARE READING THIS. ALSO NOTE THIS WILL BE A LITTLE SHORT. ENJOY**

jack's P.O.V. 

_*Television* _

_"This is John Smith live from Good Morning Norway, Right now teen pop star Jackson Overland Frost, or as know as Jack Frost, is taking a break from the "Hard Celebrity life" and to go to, our very own, Arndell High. More on this next but for now we go to Mulan for the weather." _

_*Click(TV is turned of)* _

" But mom why do I have to go to some dum High school anyway" I wined "Just because your a pop star doesn't mean you shouldn't get a education**(Am I right peeps?)**" my mom said "Now go to your room, you have to pack" She said. I let a groan, I am going to hate high school. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, Jackson Overland Frost: Teen pop star, devilish handsome, and not bad with the ladies.**(Where do you think I got that line and who said it? Plus he can get TV channel's from all over the world, Yeah he is that rich)** Anyway, I finally get to my room and jump on my bed with the softest blue sheets ever. I am going to miss this and fell asleep. "WAKE UP SLEEPLY HEAD" my little sister, Emily yelled "AHH" I screamed as I fell out of the bed "what time is it?" "Time to go to the airport and yes mom did pack for you since you are soooo lazy" she said "Well high school here I come."

Elsa's .P.O.V.

"NOOOOOO, THAT'S THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW" Hiccup yelled at his littler, by a month, sister Melody **(told you)** "ha ha ha" she said while sticking her tongue out at him "Calm down you two, you know you two act like your six even if you two are sixteen" I said. My name is Elsa winter Queen I also have a littler sister named Anna and a cousin name Punzie and a lot of best's friend's named Merida, Hiccup, Melody, Kristoff, and Flynn. Everyone, not include ding Merida, Punize and kristoff, was a foster child or lost a parent, for example: Melody and Hiccup's mom didn't want them and their dad raised them up until he died a year ago and my dad adopted them, My mom died when Anna was born so my dad and uncle raised us, Flynn never knew his parent's so he was adopted by some nice couple, I think she was a dentist and he had a strong australian accent **(who are they?) **

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2 Not a chapter

**Hi everyone This is just a quick bio to get you familiar with some of the characters. Also I added a OC ( thank you WeirdJelsaFan).**

**Girls**

Melody Hancock

Age: 16

Likes: Messing around with her brother, Music, Art, Books, Ice skating, Chocolate , and sometimes math

Dislikes: Rules

Best Friends: Elsa, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Anna, Amy , and Kristoff

Enemy's : Gothel, and Pitch

Elsa Winters

Age: 16

Likes: Rules, Books, Music, Ice Skating, Chocolate , math, and her sister

Dislikes: Breaking the rules

Enemy's: Gothel, Pitch, Gaston, and Hans

Best Friend's: Melody, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Belle, Amy, Anna, and Kristoff

Rapunzel Summers

Age: 15

Likes: Music, Fun, Art, and sometimes math

Dislikes: Bullying

Best Friends: Melody, Elsa, Merida, Flynn, Hiccup, Anna, Amy, and Kristoff

Enemy's: Gothel, Pitch, Gaston, and Hans

Crush: Flynn

Merida DungBroch

Age:15 1/2

Likes: Breaking the rules, Archery, and sports

Dislikes: Teachers and Rules

Crush: Hiccup

Best Friend's: Melody, Elsa, Flynn, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Anna, and Kristoff

Anna Winters

Age:15

Likes: Chocolate

Dislikes: No Chocolate

Best Friend's: Melody, Elsa, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Amy, and Kristoff

Crush: Hans ( will Change)

Amy Swan

Age: 15 1/2

Likes: Having fun, Reading, swimming, and art

Dislikes: Boy's

Best friends: Melody, Elsa, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Anna, and Kristoff

**Boys**

Jack Frost

Age: 16

Likes: Music, Misbehaving, and pranks

Dislikes: Rules

Best Friends: Sandy, Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff

Enemy's: Pitch

Crush: Elsa

Hiccup Hancock The III

Age 16 1/2

Likes: Pizza, Drawing, and most sports

Dislikes: being messed around with.

Best Friend's: Sandy, Jack, Melody, Elsa, Flynn, Merida, Kristoff, and Anna

Crush: Merida

Kristoff

Age: 17

Likes: Animals, and pizza

Dislikes: people hurting animals

Best Friend's: Sandy, Jack, Melody, Elsa, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, and Anna

Enemy's : Hans

Flynn Rider ( or Eugene B. )

Age: 17

Likes: Having fun, and sports

Dislikes: Playing by the rules

Best Friend's: Sandy, Jack, Melody, Elsa, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup, and Anna

crush:Rapunzel

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

** Enjoy everyone! And sorry, yes hiccup and Melody are 8 moths apart, I put a moth because I wasn't paying any attention and I was too lazy to fix it, but I might make another Jelsa! so stay tuned!**

Amy's .P.O.V. 

"AMY, WAKE UP SWEETIE! IT'S YOUR FRIST DAY OF SCHOOL! my mom yelled from the kitchen downstairs, I let out a groan. I have been despising the first day of my new school. My name's Amy Swan, I have brown eyes and brown hair, but when I pull it up in a bun it's kind of yellowish-brown and my parents are from Egypt. I get up in my blue and white pajamas, got dressed in a nice blue shirt and some jeans, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Our house is a two story with a nice view of the a lake and still has that new house smell after three days of unpacking, I grabbed a blue bowl and got some lucky charms " AMY, THE BUS IS HERE! HAVE A GREAT DAY!" my mom yelled as soon as I fished my breakfast "THANKS MOM, LOVE YOU!" I yelled. I flew out the door just as the bus doors closed. I looked around for a seat. _'Successes!'_ I spotted a nice seat next to the windowsill, as the bus came to a halt two girls came on chatting away and both of them came straight towards me "I can move." I said shyly " Oh, your fine. My names Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie. " she put her hand out and I shook it hastily. She was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and pinkish-purple shirt with jeans. Next to her was a red-headed girl with a T-Shirt that said ' Hard Rock Café' on it " My names Amy." I said " Nice name, that's Merida." Pinzie said " Hi." which sounded more like an 'Aye' then a 'Hi'. The bus came to another halt and more kids came on, three girls, two of the girls had the oddest hair, one of them hair a blue strand with white hair on one and on the other side she had brown hair like the boy next to her and the other one had platinum blond hair in a French braid. As they were walking towards me, Pinzie introduced me to everyone. They were all so nice! And they all invited me to sit with them at lunch! As we all got off the bus we said our goodbyes and see ya's to go to our different classes. 'This school is huge!' I thought as I stepped out of the bus. It was a castle-like school with green, purple, and blue. As I ran to my class I bumped into someone and he quickly caught me. He hade brown eyes that sparked and brown hair "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said with my face on fire! " It's totally ok, my names Andy." he said " Amy." I said " Do you know how to get to Mrs. Hearts class?" I asked " Yeah, come on." he said. As I followed him, he talked about the math clubs and stuff like that. We came up to a red door and pink dots " Oh! I forgot to tell you, Mrs. Hearts has anger issues, but she can be really nice when your not on her bad side. Well I'll see you later." he said as he left. I took a deep breath and reminded myself 'Everything going to be ok just go in' and push the door.

Jack's .P.O.V.

" _Attention Passengers we are landing in Norway, Arndell. Please stay seated until the plane comes to the loading dock, Thank you and have a nice day." _The flight pilot said. I looked over at my sister, she was listing to music, I could hear the song Lights by Ellie Goulding( which she listens all the time) I looked down at myself just incase I had something on me, I was wearing a Blue hoodie and some brown pants and sunglasses. The sunglasses were for so nobody could reakinnies me because my mom insisted on going on a plane with, how I say 'regular folk'. I wanted to go on our private jet or at least first class , but no we have to take second class! second class people! As we landed and took a rent-a-car to the house, I looked around at the surroundings. It was a nice town, with little shops and stuff like that. Don't you get that feeling when you wish you didn't have go to school, well that's how I feel. But hey! Maybe there be cute girls there... Right?

**Sorry for the short ending guys, the next chapters will be much longer. Can't wait for Frozen Fever! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi everyone, I am not dead, I just was really stressed about testing and guess what! my mom booked a last minute cruise ( the Disney dream 4th time) **

**that just added the stress, I am so sorry if it took me long to update and I am redoing chapter 1.**

**Redawnfox: You Got it!**

Elsa's .P.O.V. 

"psssh, Elsa." Melody said as I slowly opened my eyes and then closed them. Melody and Hiccup have been living with us for a two years now and Melody's morning wake up calls are driving me crazy "Wake up sleepy head, don't make me get the water bucket again." I immediately got up. Trust me, getting wet is the least of my worry's. As she leaves to wake up Hiccup and Anna, I hurry up and get dressed in a nice blue button up shirt and some ripped jeans " AHHHHHHH" Hiccup screamed '_well I guess Melody got to the water bucket'_ I laughed at the thought "MELODY YOUR DEAD!" Hiccup yelled "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE CATCH ME!" Melody yelled back, by now I think the whole building is awake. I looked out the door, Hiccup soaking wet and Melody running away. I knocked on Anna's door, I could hear her snoring " Anna wake up." I said "Wha, who is it?" she sounded tired "It's me, Elsa, sorry to wake you-" "no, no, no, I've been up for hours and stuff." she said and I could hear her falling asleep again "Who is it." she said again "still me, come on we have to get ready." I said "get ready for what?" " School." with that word I heard crashing of glass "OMG I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She said _'this is going to be a long day' _I sighed and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

_Jack's .P.O.V._

"WAKE UP LAZY HEAD, IT'S THE FRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Emily yelled into my ear and I fell on my head with a loud thump "How many times are you going to do this?" I said rubbing my head " Until you start getting up early, then I'll stop, and we all know that the famous Jackson Overland Frost doesn't get up early" she said and walked out of the room. I sighed, ever since our dad died, Emily has been...distance.

_Flashback_

_"ROOOAR! I coming for you!" my dad yelled as we hid behind the curtains and Emily gigged, I quickly shushed her and my dad quickly open the curtains "Got you!" he said and grabbed me and Emily, we burst into laughter just as the phone rang and my dad let go of us and picked it up "Hello" he answered in a firm voice, a moment later he came back and said that I had a call from my agent ( Pitch Black**[dun, dun, dunnnn!]**) that I had a acting job in Florida and I would have to fly __down right away, well it was 5 hours away since we lived in California and Florida is 3 hours ahead, I didn't get there until five clock in the morning! When I got back__ from Florida, I heard my dad was murdered and no one knew who did it, my mom had a mental break down, and Emily... she has never been the same since..._

**Thanks guy's for sticking with me the next chapter is were they meet! and who do you think did it and there's going to be more than one villain in this story that hasn't shown herself yet ****(You thought I was going to say him, don't you?) ****and she has a fiery attitude ! **


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting!

Amy's .P.O.V.

Me, Melody, and Elsa walked through the halls of school "Guys 12'o clock" Melody said and pointed to a group of girls who looked really snobby "Who are they?" I said "Well she's Clare black, the lead cheerleader for the school" Elsa said "or as I like to call her 'Flare the leader of the snobby girls'" Melody**(1)** said and chuckled a little "anyway next to her is her sister Vanessa, then there are her minions Tinker bell and briar Rose ." Elsa said. Elsa looked at her watch "Oh crab cakes!**(2) **I have to math class!" she said "see you girls at lunch " she said and ran off "Hey did you hear about that super star coming to school?" Melody asked "Yea, he like all over the news, what was his name?" I said "Jackson Overland Frost" said a voice behind me, I turned and saw Fla- Clare black and her minions " Stay out of this Flare, I mean Clare snobby black" Melody said but Clare ignored her "and move out of the way, new girls am I right?" she said and the girls behind her snickered "No" I said, her face got redder '_I can see why Melody calls her Flare' _I thought "WHAT! YO-" I covered my ears but I can see her lips screaming and calling me some nasty words. After a lot of screaming at me, her minions pulled her back as the bell rang and me and Melody walked to class in silence.

_jack's P.O.V_

I looked out of my limo, fans lined up and waving signs that said 'I love you' or 'your the best!' and a mom with a sigh that said 'I wish you were my kid' I chucked a little " Sir were here" said my driver, Phil, said " Ok thanks" and got out of the car. When I exited the car, screams and cry's as I walked up to the door and pushed it open. The inside of the school is nice noting like I imaged (prison mostly) I went to the principal's office, just when bell rang a girl ran straight into me "s-sorry" she said, she had piercing blue eyes, fair skin, and platinum blond hair and WOW her eyes are prefect _'Mrs. Frost'_ I thought '_wow, did I just think that?'_ I thought, well I must have stared blankly a her for a while because she disappeared '_where did she go?' _ 'Ring' the school bell rang "Man I'm going to be late!" I ran into the principal's office and burst through the door "Mr. Frost is it?" a man said "Yes" I said, he handed me my Schedule

1st period Mr. Weston: Math

2nd period Mrs. Hearts: History

3rd period Mr. Hamada

4th period: lunch

5th period Mr. Sebastian: Music

6th period Mr. Incredible: Gym

5th period Mr. Sebastian: Music

6th period Mr. Incredible

I let out a breath as I entered math class and siting there with those beautiful eyes is girl of my dreams.

**Sup Peeps! I just came back form Boating class and got my license! So the next update wont be for a while soo sorry **

**(1) Told you guy's!**

**(2) I use this word a lot **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**A/N important note! **

**The Following is an important note to each of these story's on fanfiction and on quotev : Frozen Pop Star, See you later Elsa-Gator, Once Upon a Time is over Rated, Cold as a blizzard(Currently under Remake), and Cold as Ice Hard as a rock(Remake). **

Hey everyone, my grandparents, and my dog just died, I am sorry I haven't updated I just can't bring myself to, so I've decided to give my stories to my cousin, Icefiresnowlava, for just a little bit so I can get myself together. thanks

Frozenlover55


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guy's! I am alive and didn't get eaten by scary animatronics!(five nights at Freddy's) WHOO! Anyway I will try to update more, I am so sorry for that. I also will be redoing my Profile page... also if you didn't read the one icepowersnow made you probably be confused. One more this is short I will make a longer chapter tomorrow. The First haft belongs to icepowersnow**

**m****andathepanda1234:**** good job!**

**Dragonfire : Yea, I know! **

**Redawnfox: Actually Flare and Melody are best friends in her other story! So check that out, but I think it's under remake **

_Elsa 's .P.O.V_

_Please, please don't notice me _"s-sorry" I said and he just stared at me, so I ran. At last I reached my class "Ah Mrs. winters your late" Mr. Weston said "Sorry" I said taking my seat and opening my books "Class we have a new student joining us, Mr. Frost, take a seat next to Mrs. winters" I jerked my head when I saw the boy that I ran into in the hall _great. __just great! This is the worst day ever _"Hey, I'm Jack" he said, clearly trying to flirt "Yeah I know and don't care" I continued to do my work while a stunned superstar sat next to me "You might want to close your mouth if you don't want fly's to go in it" I smirked and he closed his mouth.

_Melody's .P.O.V _

After class I said bye to Amy and we parted way's, I noticed was followed by Clare and her minions until I was cornered "Well, well what do we have here?" Clare said "Boy's!" Bair said "What!?" one of the boy's I recognized as Al, head of the football team and meanest of the mean "Well this runt called Clare some nasty words" Tinker said "Well will just have to fix that don't we?" He said cracking his fist, I gulped _This is going to hurt really bad_ I thought. He started to punch my stomach and my face while Clare and her minions laughed "Hey! Leave her alone!" The punching stopped and I weakly looked up, everyone gasped "Terrance?" Tinker bell gasped.

* * *

_Melody's .P.O.V_

"Terrace?" Tinker bell gasped "Leave her alone" He hissed and they backed away imeaitly "Hey, are you okay?" he asked ""u-um y-yeah, t-thanks" I said "no problem" he said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the nurse "Y-you didn't have to do that" I said not looking at him "I wanted to make up for what I did in middle school" he said "That has noting to do with you" I snapped "I know" he said and opened the door to the nurses office.

_Flashback Terrace's .P.O.V_

_"Ugh, come on Terrace! Where going to be late for the party!" Tinker bell wined 'gosh I hate her' I sighed and put my black shirt on "your wearing that" she said referring to my outfit "What, I feels comfy" I said "Well your my boyfriend and were going to a party, so you can't where that" She said fixing her bun in my bathroom mirror 'jezz I wish I went with Melody' I thought, Melody was my best friend and I really wanted to this party with her but, she's going with her other friends and I couldn't get the nerve to ask her out, plus if she said no it would've made our friendship very award._

_Time skip(cause I'm lazy)_

_The music was loud, people were everywhere, and Tinker bell was nowhere to be found. I sighed and looked around until someone caught my eye, It was Melody, she was in a fluffy blue and white dress with matching shoes and headband "Hey, Melody!" I waved over and she waved back "Hey, where's your date?" she asked "Um somewhere over there, you?" I said "I don't really have one" She said "Oh, ok" I said "Um Melody, can I tell you some-" "TERRACE!" Tinker bell screamed, you can almost see she's been drunk "You little rat baster" She said and started to kiss me "um, I just going to leave" Melody said and got up to walk to the door " Melody Wait!" I said pushing I Tinker bell off me and running after her, but by the time I got there she was gone._


End file.
